


We Can Be Soft

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon-Typical Warnings, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon, no real time line either, this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Andreil and their daily lives. Fun ensues as always.Some of my HCs and some HCs from Tumblr.This has no plot or timeline please forgive me.





	1. Chapter One

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. When did it become so consistent and overwhelming? He would’ve stuck harder to his initial “No” that day when Andrew gave him this present, which now that Neil thought about it honestly seemed a life time ago. So much had happened so many truly awful things had come and went and here he was throwing a mental tantrum because Andrew was sexually texting him at the most inconvenient times.

            The first day that Andrew started this war on Neil’s peace of mind Neil had followed Nicky’s previous instructions on how to text someone you liked and sent back an orange heart, while he smiled to himself thinking about acting on the text the next time they found themselves alone.

 To his disbelief and frustration Andrew quickly replied, “ _wtf was that? Do better next time. “_

So started the most uncomfortable and tense weeks of Neil’s newly safe life. It soon escalated from every once in a while to multiple times a day and specifically when Neil was in class or talking to someone. Neil was living in a constant state of arousal and competitive irritation. If this continued at this intensity and consistency Neil was going to have to assign Andrew a specific vibration pattern and new ringtone before just the sound of his phone going off made Neil aroused. He’s honestly tried his best to not engage too much at first but he quickly realized that not only was Andrew **playing** with him but also Andrew was **enjoying** himself. Neil would gladly endure the tension in his lower abdomen and welcome Andrew attention even when it was riddled with mocking looks and jokes, he’d do anything to keep Andrew’s undivided attention, especially when he was being **playful**.

            That is how Neil found himself quietly approaching Matt’s door. He knew that there was ridicule, and potentially anger from both Minyards, waiting behind that door but he was just so tired of always being steps behind everyone else socially. Andrew had to teach him everything and while physically that was not only a good thing but was also a blessing; there was no eager grabbing or asking to try this or that Neil gladly let Andrew lead him and he saw the relief in Andrews body language enough to know there would be nothing to gain from researching how to be better in the bedroom, but this wasn’t about touching and heat this was verbal and he would run sexually worded circles around Andrew if he could.

            “Neil? What are you doing in the hallway looking like a kitten someone abandoned?” Nicky said from behind him.

            Neil dragged himself back to reality and the door he was still just looking at before answering, “I need Matt’s help.” The words that could potentially save his peace of mind or ruin it completely, either way something had to break and Neil was ready to take the steps needed to win.

 “Oh Neil will you ever stop looking like that.” Nicky mumbled as he walked around him and unlocked the door.

 Neil didn’t know what he was talking about but rather than take on that fight he wanted to tackle the battle he’d started the day ready to fight.

 He stepped into his old room and his eyes immediately locked onto Matt’s back. “Matt I n-“ Neil stumbled not wanting to really ask for help.

 It was enough that Matt tuned to look at him with curiosity written over every inch of the man’s body and face. When Neil still hadn’t opened his mouth Matt nodded to himself and got up.

“Never mind it’s fine. I’ll figure something out.” Neil realized his words meant nothing as Matt strode across the room and patted Neil’s shoulder before walking out.

Neil took that as a motion to follow the giant, so he followed him out to the hallway and down the stairs to the lobby of the dorm hall. Matt stopped and asked if it was private enough to talk, when Neil shook his head the upperclassman started for the door and unlocked his car.

After both men were seated in Matt’s vehicle Matt waited for Neil to speak. After several minutes passed Neil finally said

“I need help. Andrew is sending me sexual text messages and I don’t know how to respond.”

 As soon as the word sexual escaped Neil’s mouth Matt released a giant breath of air in a short, startled laugh and visibly relaxed to listen to the rest of Neil’s sentence.

“Jeez man I thought you were in danger!” Matt managed to yell out before he started laughing.

Neil had not expected Matt to laugh and didn’t like that that was his first reaction so he reached for the door handle before Matt’s hand shot out to stop him.

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to laugh man, but after everything we’ve went through I was ready to talk battle strategy not sexting.” Matt managed to say without laughing but he still had a mirthful smile on his face.

 “But we do need battle strategy. I’m losing and I hate it. I need your help to win.” Neil said knowing Matt was the only one he’d be okay with asking for help in this matter.

Matt laughed again before calming down enough to say, “Of course it’s a fucking battle with Minyard” and shaking his head.

Neil didn’t understand that part, he assumed normal couples “sexted”, as Matt had put it, but did they not try to see who was better at it? How is sending a text and not getting an equal or better response worth it? He didn’t care much what other couples did he cared about making Andrew content and safe and if sexting did that then he’d be the best sexter there ever was.

 “I want to be good at sending them. Can you help me? What do you say to Dan?” Matt smiled again barely restraining himself from laughing again before responding to Neil’s questions.

“I can help you, but you can’t say the same things I say, Andrew doesn’t have boobs.” Matt had chuckled through the last couple words but Neil heard them just fine.

“Of course Andrew doesn’t have boobs. He’s a man. Here if you read his you might be able to help me beat him.” Neil suggested handing his phone to Matt.

Matt began quickly skimming the messages between Neil and Andrew and choked out, “Jesus do you guys never talk about normal stuff?” When he saw Neil’s confused expression and his slight tilt of his head Matt shook his head and remembered that this was Neil and Andrew of course they didn’t text about daily things.

Neil leaned back and watched Matt as he searched through the messages occasionally lifting his eyebrows in shock or approval, Neil couldn’t tell. Neil had warred with himself all day about whether or not asking Matt for help would be beneficial enough that it’s be worth the consequences and finally he was starting to feel safer about it. Matt made a few comments here and there mainly pointing out reoccurring actions Andrew had sent and said that meant it was probably something Andrew himself liked. Neil listened carefully and took mental notes, content to sit with Matt and plot his victory. It had been almost an hour since Neil had gotten off the couch, carefully removing Andrew’s feet from his lap and had marched to Matt’s door and he was feel so much better about everything that he jumped a little when his phone vibrated earning a whine from Matt about how far up he had scrolled. Neil looked at Matt waiting for the older man to read the message but he just quickly handed it to Neil and got out of the car.

Neil hopped out as well and was following Matt inside when he opened the message from Andrew expecting it to be another inappropriately timed text, but all it said was _Why have you been sitting in his car this long._ Neil’s heart raced at the thought that Andrew had figured out his plan so he quickly snapped the phone closed and raced up the stairs to the roof where Andrew was waiting with two lit cigarettes.

Neil accepted his quietly and sat on the ledge with Andrew content to be silently together for as long as he could manage. Andrew was looking at his face as if waiting for an answer to his earlier assertion, but knew he would receive none willingly so he said, “Did I interrupt something?”

Neil nodded and turned to look at Andrew. He took in the sight before him slowly and gratefully before resting his gaze on Andrew’s hazel eyes and giving him a small smile.

“I hate when you do that.” Was all Andrew said before moving his eyes back to campus.

Normally Neil would’ve sent a quick witty response his way, but he was feel too content, from gaining an ally and mentor in his struggles and from seeing Andrew with the sunset lighting his back red and turning the ends of his hair orange, to say anything so he just smiled again and laid on back on the ledge watching the clouds and smelling Andrew’s cigarette.


	2. Chapter Two

It had been a week since his secret meeting with Matt and Neil was feeling more and more confident with sexting Andrew. But as with everything in his life peace only lasts for brief moments. Neil didn’t suspect, as he never does, that today was going to be a hard day. Every time Wymack or one of his professors shouted or snapped Neil felt himself trying to move subtly away. None of the team noticed other than Wymack himself who walked to the other side of the room casually and kept his distance for the rest of practice. Neil was going to have to remember to visit him in silent gratitude on another day. He decided about halfway through the day that maybe a distraction was his best bet at making it through the day in one piece, which lead him to Nicky’s last class of the day. Neil got there fifteen minutes before Nicky’s class let out, so he leaned against the wall and made himself list all the things he has now and all of the things he no longer has to be scared of. He made himself remember all the times his hands gave and created, all the times his hands were able to touch Andrew, and all of the times his friends stood by him.

“Neil! What’s a handsome man like you doing waiting for me? You’ll give the others something to talk about that’s for sure!” Nicky jubilant mood regularly startles Neil when he isn’t paying attention, but that never deters Nicky’s good mood.

“Are you going shopping today?” Neil’s question made Nicky freeze and then jump up and down with excitement.

“I’ll call the rest of the family on the way to the car! Let’s go!” Nicky cheered as he pulled out his phone and began furiously typing.

Neil ignored his clicking and silently walked beside him to Andrew’s car. The car was across campus giving the others time to meet them, and Aaron time to decline the offer, since he and Nicky were the farthest. Andrew was leaning against the side of his car staring unmoved at Kevin who was trying to get him to see that skipping classes was a bad decision and that there was no way he was going to make it to fifth year championships if he was on academic probation or worse expelled. Of course Andrew didn’t care about school, but Neil also knew that Andrew didn’t actually need to go to class to pass and that with his memory he’d be fine reading the textbook before an exam.

Andrew’s blank gaze shifted around Kevin and locked onto Neil as he and Nicky approached. His cold eyes slid down to the arm Nicky had looped in Neil’s and remained there until they were directly beside Kevin. Nicky noticed and dropped his arm with a small panicked sound escaping his throat. Andrew slowly moved his eyes from their now separated arms up to Nicky’s scared face. He kept his gaze there until Neil, who had wanted to be near Nicky so he could stop thinking about violence and his role in it, let out a sound of displeasure just loud enough that Nicky heard him quietly standing up for him and that Andrew heard in that sound that Neil was not going to deal with his possessiveness and stomped to take his seat behind the driver. Kevin was the next to get in the car and he claimed his front seat still noticeably irritated with Andrew’s resistance; he was quickly followed by Nicky and Andrew who took their usual seats.

Andrew immediately turned the radio up very loud; since he stopped taking his medicine he had started accumulating music onto his phone and installed a touch-screen bluetooth radio for “convenience” although Neil was pretty sure it was just something else to waste money on, but he was silently enthused that Andrew had a taste in music now and was silently take note of the songs he heard the most often so that he could download them to his own phone. The car ride was not enjoyable due to the fact that Neil was still full of whatever this weird feeling was, sometimes he was swallowed by deep sadness and then other times he was angry and ready to fight, and apparently it was spreading to his friends as even Kevin had decided to not talk in favor of enduring Andrew’s music taste.

Finally they reached the mall, saving everyone from one more minute in the tense atmosphere of the car. Neil knew Andrew would not forget that sound he made, Andrew never forgot anything especially not any of the sounds Neil Josten made. Neil still wasn’t ready to address it with him so he waited for no one and quickly made his way to the entrance before turning to Nicky and asking for help finding new clothes. Nicky looked nervously to Andrew who only raised one eyebrow at Neil before continuing to one of the video game stores nearby. Nicky nodded and lead the way mumbling some sort of prayer under his breath. Neil ignored it.

He followed Nicky into some clothing store that he didn’t care to read the name of. Nicky was tense and stayed at least five feet away from Neil when they first started to look around. Neil’s arm shot out and he grabbed Nicky’s elbow before quietly saying, “Tell me about Erik please Nicky.”

Nicky blinked, tilted his head, and then shook it before a smile lit his face up and he began rambling about his boyfriend as he moved through the aisles.

  _Every roommate kept awake / By every sigh and scream we make / All the feelings that I get / But I still don't miss you yet_

“It’s just Andrew.” Neil sighed as Nicky jumped.

Nicky started laughing quietly as he asked what he wanted. His laughter stopped abruptly when he noticed that Neil had frozen and was looking at his phone with wide eyes and his mouth just slightly open. Nicky placed his hand on Neil’s arm, but quickly ripped it back when Neil jumped and stumbled back from him, Neil’s face was slowly becoming flushed.

“Neil, honey, what did Andrew say? Are they okay?” A second later when he realized Neil’s face was more flushed than it is after a long game added, “Are **you** okay?”

The real concern in Nicky’s voice snapped him out of his daze as he snapped his phone shut and shoved his hands in his pockets before nodding to Nicky and forcing himself to look like he was actually interested in the clothing in front of him. Nicky slowly nodded and cautiously moved back to his own position and resumed browsing the shirts before them. Neil used this time to slowly turn over the inappropriately timed text message in his head. He pulled up the list of prewritten sexts he and Matt had written based off what Andrew had already sent and what Matt knew or guessed would be good to say. Each had its own randomly generated name for secrecy.

He forwarded Andrew’s message to Matt and added, _Should I use Pickles4B?_

He’d turned his phone on vibrate after his ringtone had startled Nicky so he spent almost a full minute eagerly awaiting the familiar buzz in his pocket before it actually went off. He whipped the phone out and was deviously excited to see Matt’s reply.

_PICKLES4B IS A GO_

Neil quickly typed Pickles4B’s message into his thread with Andrew and hit send. He was practically bouncing as he waited for a response and Nicky had given up casually looking and was now openly staring at Neil trying to figure out what was going. Neil ignore him and went to the nearby restroom and splashed some water onto his heated faced. He breathed heavily before turning to walk out.

He’d just placed his hand on the door when Andrew’s short but wider body slammed him into the wall and every sense of panic disappeared when he felt Andrew’s lips crash into his. It was a rough, bruising kiss full of an urgent need that usually wasn’t there when they made out. Andrew was always reserved and collected when they were together that Neil felt like he was flying when felt the shift from want to need. Andrew’s grip on Neil’s wrists, which were above his head, was so tight that Neil had lost feeling in his fingertips by the time Andrew stepped back breathing heavily but still looking apathetic and disinterested. Neil couldn’t stop the smug grin that ripped his face in half as he stared at Andrew’s brightened lips and clenched hands at his side.

“That was adequate Josten, do better next time.” Was all that Andrew said before exiting the bathroom and presumably going back to Kevin.


	3. Chapter Three

Neil knew Andrew had once again threatened Nicky; when Neil joined him back in the clothing store Nicky was noticeably shaken and wouldn’t make eye contact. Neil took a long breath in and then expelled both breath and any useless words, Andrew wouldn’t back down and Nicky wouldn’t stand up, that weren’t going to change things.

Neil moved to the other side of the store to look at jeans, trying to find a pair that complemented his legs and butt. He hadn’t realized just how many different shapes and sizes jeans can come in, and found himself torn between some dark semi-skinny, whatever that means, jeans and some straight cut jeans. He might not care about his appearance but he knew what Andrew liked to look at and he was going to use that knowledge to win. Neil grabbed three boot cut jeans for everyday wear and two semi-skinny jeans for Columbia.

Now that he had jeans he needed to find some new shirts and he felt that enough time had passed for Nicky to be more comfortable with his presence, so he joined Nicky by the shirts again.

“Can you pick me out some shirts that will grab Andrew’s attention?” Neil asked carefully so as to not startle the older man.

Nicky turned quickly before saying something about it being past time. He grabbed a form fitting electric blue shirt, a black button up, a deep purple V-neck, and a black V-neck before turning to look at Neil and then back at his shirts. When he nodded and seemed content Neil quickly grabbed them and went to the register to pay. He didn’t know how he felt about such bright colors in his closet but he reminded himself that he was no longer on the run and he could stand out if he wanted to now, he was safe. With the thought of safety in his mind he paid for the clothes and smiled to himself, excited to see Andrew’s reaction. Neil had let go of the weird head space he’d been in all day once he began to get really excited about tomorrow night’s Colombia trip.

 

After Nicky had finished and paid they both decided to go to the food court and wait for Andrew and Kevin to arrive before they purchased any food. Nicky was telling a story about one day that Nicky had taken the twins to a public park so they could talk. He thought that the little kids running around would keep both of the boys in check, but naturally he was wrong.

“And then Andrew’s hand shot like lightning and grabbed the back of Aaron’s hea-“ He was interrupted when he realized Andrew and Kevin were approaching the table and could hear him, so instead he said quietly, “I’ll finish that another time, yeah?”

Neil nodded and waited for Andrew to occupy the seat beside him but instead Andrew remained standing and reached for Neil’s bag. Neil’s shake of his head was quick and sharp so as to quietly stop Andrew from prying. Andrew stopped his hand and straightened himself before plopping into the seat next to Neil. Andrew stayed behind while everyone went to get food and it wasn’t long before Neil’s phone vibrated. When he opened it he was surprised to see he had missed several messages from Matt, one from Dan, and the new one was from Andrew.

He opened Andrew’s first, “ _That is the second time today you have made it clear you are discontented. Get over it.”_

Rude. Well not rude, honest. Neil couldn’t ever be really angry with Andrew because he trusted him so much and Neil knew why Andrew did the things he did, once he understood Andrew so thoroughly nothing seemed rude or cold anymore; it was just Andrew.

Neil didn’t need to respond so he opened up Matt’s messages, “ _How did Pickles4B go?” “Oh god you aren’t answering!” “HELL YEAH JOSTEN_ YOU WON THIS ROUND BRO!!!”, and laughed for a second before responding, _“The first of many.”_

Neil opened Dan’s when he finally made it back to the table, “ _What is Pickles4B and what are you two up to? Should I be scared?”_ Neil smiled at his captains questions and responded, _“You’re safe. Everything is fine.”_

“Stop it.” Andrew’s two words startled everyone into looking at him.

“Stop what? Smiling?” Neil asked with his head slightly tilted and his thumb on his bottom lip which still held a smile.

“Yes, that. It’s annoying.” Andrew quietly retorted.

To everyone else Andrew looked disinterested and actually a little annoyed, but Neil noticed Andrew’s eyes glued to the thumb on his lower lip and the possessive glint in his eyes. Neil always knew better than to tempt Andrew like this because Andrew didn’t care about public scenes and prying eyes, but Neil was still riding the Pickles4B high so he did the impulsively rash thing and slowly rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip before licking them. Beside him Andrew tensed and Neil watched his pupils dilate before Neil turned back to his plate and resumed eating. Nicky was openly staring between the two of them and Kevin was intently looking at his noodles, but Andrew was still looking at Neil as if demanding Neil to look at him. Neil did no such thing, keenly aware that if he did Andrew would win and Neil was tired of losing. Andrew took the hint and got up to get his own food.

 As soon as he was out of hearing range Kevin’s head shot up as he said, “You know you don’t have to do that while we are trying to eat.”

Nicky nodded but he was smiling, seeing it for what it for what it was: someone getting under Andrew’s impenetrable skin. Nicky might not like seeing the palpable sexual tension emanating between the two he was undeniably happy for both of them.

All Nicky said was, “Thank god Aaron’s not here”

Neil nodded and Kevin grimaced.

* * *

 

The next day was Friday and for once Neil was excited to go to Colombia. After practice he took a long shower thoroughly cleaning himself, he’d found this weird body soap that smelled like chocolate and he knew Andrew was practically addicted to all things sugar and chocolate so he decided to try it out tonight to see if Andrew noticed or even cared. Neil was buzzing from the excitement of his experiment when he stepped out of the bathroom in his towel. He was supposed to have the bedroom to himself but Andrew was sitting on his bed looking unimpressed as usual. When Neil shut the door behind him Andrew stood as if to leave, but stopped short as Neil passed him to gather his clothes. Neil was suddenly pushed against the wall and Andrew was looking into his eyes intensely. Neil was about to ask if he could kiss him when Andrew ducked his head and traced his nose up Neil’s neck. Neil sighed contently and relaxed against the wall as Andrew’s tongue followed his nose.

“That is the only soap you are allowed to use now.” Was all Andrew said before he backed away.

Neil took a minute to collect his thoughts and calm himself before sighing and getting dressed. He grabbed his dark pair of semi-skinnies and the electric blue shirt. He looked down at himself and was a little uncomfortable with the bright patch of color that seemed to beg for everyone’s attention so he grabbed the black button up and put it on as well leaving it open so that the blue was just a bright spark compared to the spotlight it had been. Neil liked his outfit much better now, even though the jeans were more than snug on his butt and calves.

Andrew was no longer in the living room when Neil made his first appearance. Nicky shot off the couch and stopped just before Neil and began assessing Neil’s choice. He’d apparently done really well and Nicky was excited for Andrew to see him, but not before Nicky “fixed” Neil’s hair, whatever that meant.

“Everyone’s waiting at the car, so we should hurry.” Nicky chirped as he tossed Neil a pair of black high topped Converse. When Neil gave him a confused look Nicky continued, “Didn’t Andrew tell you? That’s why he was waiting in the bedroom, he was supposed to tell you he got you new shoes and that everyone was gonna wait in the car!”

Neil just shook his head and silently struggled to get his new shoes on. When they had finally made it outside Neil saw that indeed everyone was waiting, even the upperclassmen. Andrew had his back turned toward Neil so he didn’t see them approaching. He didn’t turn around until Allison, Dan, and Matt started commenting on how “sexy” and “hot” Neil looked tonight. When Andrew finally did turn to look at him everything stopped, every sound and every person fell away and all that was left was Andrew’s hazel eyes as they connected to Neil’s blue ones before slowly moving down his body taking in everything and coming back up to rest on Neil’s mouth.

Neil unfroze long enough to quickly close the distance between then and lift his hands to the side of his body in clear sight before he leaned down and placed a small kiss onto Andrew’s waiting mouth. Neil made sure that none of his body was touching Andrew’s before he turned around and started to go to the back of the car. As soon as his back was to Andrew Neil heard his sharp intake of air and a whispered curse before he heard Andrew’s door open and slam closed. Neil noticed now that he wasn’t intoxicated by Andrew that everyone had gotten in their cars during the scene they’d just made. He was grateful, but honestly he didn’t care if they wanted to stay and watch or if they left. He had no inhibitions when it came to Andrew.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for the wait. I have a couple things to say so It'll be at the end! Enjoy!

Andrew didn’t immediately connect his phone to the radio so Neil secretly connected his IPod via Bluetooth and played Maroon Five’s One More Night.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war. / You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door. / You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score. / You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

“You and your endless need to only like things you connect to.” Neil couldn’t see Andrew’s face but he could feel the hazel eyes rolling as Andrew accessed the lyrics to one of Neil’s favorite songs.

The song played loudly as Andrew pulled the car onto the interstate. Neil smiled and played a song more aligned to Andrew’s “Anything that’s loud and angry” music taste. Of course it wasn’t anything Andrew or any of the others would ever listen to on their own because Neil had a penchant for listening to the lyrics instead of the beat like everyone else. Most of Nicky’s music didn’t have more than a few sentences if it had any words at all, Neil thought EDM or whatever it was called sounded like loud noise. 

Allison had given him the IPod for Christmas last year with a ITunes gift card and told him that it was a “travesty” that Neil didn’t know what kind of music he liked. So Neil spent the next month figuring what artists he did like and those he didn’t. It was actually hard for him to explain his taste to his friend’s, but as usual Andrew understood. Neil could listen to just about any genre as long as it wasn’t just noise and the music had a voice.

Because Neil had become more and more dependent on his new music cache to comfort him while we walked to class and studied he kept startling himself when he’s subconsciously start singing along. It had started not long after he started listening to a band that somehow wrote beautiful lyrics while also having relaxed pop mood in their sound, Neil had been at his desk studying when he had started singing along in his head. He had kept working until Andrew surprised him by hitting his desk from his side of the room. Neil ripped out his earbuds and spun quickly to see if Andrew was okay, but all Andrew did was tell him to shut the hell up and to stop humming. Neil hadn’t noticed when he’d started humming, a few weeks later he also didn’t noticed when he’d started quietly singing.

Music had become an integral part of Neil’s life, he counted the days by the songs he listened to, Exy, and the sounds Andrew made at night. Neil found himself singing along with the music that spilled from the speakers when he was alone. When he was angry he’d listen to Andrew’s music and let the singer shout Neil’s feelings into the world. Maybe it was because of his inability to express his emotions that Neil became so obsessed with finding songs that sang his soul, no one questioned it so Neil didn’t care.

One of Neil’s favorite memories of Andrew is the day that Andrew came back early from his last class and found Neil in the shower singing. Neil hadn’t heard him enter the dorm or even the bathroom, but when Neil wiped the water out of his eyes Andrew was leaning against the wall still dressed and staring at Neil with hooded eyes. Neil jumped and stopped singing the second he realized he was not alone, but relaxed as soon as he saw who it was and gave him a small smile. Andrew looked at Neil for a while before leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. Neil watched him, trying to think of something to say but decided against saying anything when Andrew lowly said, “Continue.”

It took a full song for Neil to feel comfortable singing again with Andrew there, but when Bloodstream by Stateless came on Neil felt a strange boost of confidence, mostly because he knew all the words and his own voice greatly resembled the singer’s, and he started singing along while he finished his shower.

_“I think I might've inhale you / I could feel you behind my eyes / You’ve gotten into my bloodstream / I could feel you floating in me”_

Neil sang with his eyes closed so that he wouldn’t have to look at Andrew because he knew his eyes would give away too much of him. Neil was cut off by Andrew’s lips suddenly on his, the kiss wasn’t like the normal ones that left him bruised and warm all over, this kiss was soft and it steadied him.

Neil was startled out of his thoughts when Nicky cheered alerting him that they were finally at Sweeties. Andrew must have felt his small jump through the back of his seat because he shifted to make eye contact with Neil and raise his eyebrow. Neil smiled to reassure him before hopping out with the others.

They ate their ice cream quickly, most likely to get away from the heated stare Andrew had leveled at Neil, and quickly made their way back to the car. The tension hadn’t settled by the time they made it to Eden’s Twilight and heat was starting pool in Neil’s abdomen from his wandering thoughts and Andrew’s hazel eyes glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

The inside of Eden’s Twilight was the most packed Neil had ever seen it. There were people everywhere, Neil couldn’t make it more than a couple feet into the club before he was fully surround by strangers. It was an awkward march, which was mostly gyrating couples, to the open spot against the bar, but he finally made it waiting patiently for Aaron and Andrew, who had just made it past the door, to intimidate some people from a table. Roland slid shots of whiskey to Neil, Nicky, and Kevin before whirling away to a waiting customer. Nicky went to grab Neil’s but Neil shook his head and took the shot quickly before he had a chance to think about it too much.

“Need some liquid courage?” Nicky laughed before downing his as well.

Neil rolled his eyes but didn’t deny that he needed a bit of confidence to execute his plan for the night. He’d been paying attention to the way that actors danced in the romantic comedies Dan and Matt always made him watch, and while he didn’t think Andrew would actually dance with him Neil was hoping that Andrew would at least enjoy watching. Just thinking about it had Neil’s gut twisting. What if he only thought he knew what he was doing? What if he made a fool of himself? What if he only irritated Andrew?

“Neil. Neil? _Neil!_ ” Nicky’s final shout shook Neil from his thoughts and he quickly realized the twins had secured them a table.

Neil turned to face the bar and called for their usual plus some for him. Roland happily made their order adding four extra shots of whiskey to the tray for Neil. Neil thanked him and took the tray to the table where his family was waiting. Andrew watched him intently as he swerved and pushed his way to the table, only taking his eyes off of Neil when the tray landed on the table and he noticed the extra drinks.  Andrew’s eyebrow stayed raised as Neil took two of his shots back to back and hissed at the burning sensation in his throat. Neil ignored Andrew’s looks as he listened to Nicky talk about how hard his school week had been.

“I don’t know why she has to be so hateful all the time, no one else notices it because she sounds like a Disney Channel mom. They hear honey but I hear the bitch it’s just underneath!” Nicky shouted sticking his finger in Neil’s face, Neil was the only one listening anyways so he didn’t mind.

Neil had just finished his fourth shot of whiskey since they’d arrived and was slowly transitioning from buzzed to tipsy and thought he might be ready to dance for Andrew, if only he had an opportunity.

“Oh my god I _love love love_ this song!!!” Nicky and the girl behind Neil yelled at the exact same time causing them to immediately make eye contact.

‘Hey do you guys what to dance with us?!” The girl behind him yelled before coming to stand between Neil and Nicky.

When she looked at each man before her she smiled and waved her three other friends over before settled her gaze on Neil’s blue eyes. Her cheeks started to go red, probably from alcohol though Neil didn’t see any on their table.

“Yes! Aaron, Kevin are you in?” Nicky cheered looking hopefully into each one of their hammered faces.

“I am.” Neil stated before standing to test his balance.

“ _Oh my god”_ was all Nicky said before grabbing Neil and the first girl’s arms and pulling them down to the dance floor.

Nicky hadn’t even waited to see if Aaron and Kevin were following. Neil thought that was kind of rude, but didn’t say anything. Nicky was smiling too wide and his eyes were practically sparkling, which Neil thought was impossible but of course Nicky could make himself look so excited his eyes _sparkled._ The song that they both apparently loved was still thumping all around them. Neil thought the song was a little too sexual for him to comfortably dance but he was drunk and his inhibitions be damned he was going to make Andrew think he was the hottest person alive if it killed him.

_I got this thing / Gonna tie your tongue / Step in my ring / You’ll be out round one_

“I love Marian Hill! Got It is my favorite song right now!” The girl shouted excitedly into Neil’s face.

Neil didn’t smell alcohol on her breath but her face was still red, Neil hoped she was sick with something since he had no time to be sick. Neil looked back up at the table they had been sitting at but it was full of strangers so he searched the rail that overlooked the dance floor for Andrew’s blonde hair. Neil had just made eye contact when the girl started dancing on him. Her entire body was pressed tightly against his and her head was leaned back onto his shoulder as her hips swayed and grinded to the music. Neil didn’t take his eyes off of Andrew as he too started to dance.

_You want to feel / But you got no touch / You think it’s love / But you think too much_

Neil couldn’t stop the bright smile that spread across his face has he heard the lyrics and thought of his cold partner and found the lyrics oddly fitting. As if Andrew could read his thoughts from that far away Andrew’s golden locks swayed in a way that had them changing colors with the lights bouncing off the walls as he shook his head.

“You’re a really good dancer!” The girl shouted.

She had turned to face him and was still dancing with her body completely on his but this time his leg was trapped between hers as she gyrated to the music round them.

“So are you.” He said still looking at Andrew as his hips swayed with hers.

“He’s your boyfriend isn’t he?” She asserted more than questioned as she eased away from Neil.

“He’s Andrew. He is whatever he wants to be.” Was all Neil said as they continued to dance, but with more space between them this time..

“He’s hot. I understand why you’re crushing on him. But you’re drop dead gorgeous almost pretty if your scars on your cheeks didn’t make you look smoking hot and dangerous.“ she said it as if it was the easiest thing to admit in the world and all Neil could do was blink hard with surprise as he digested what she said.

He was pretty? He looked dangerous? Well that one he understood. He’d always thought his scars made him seem scary and ugly and yet here was a stranger tell him it made him more attractive. Did Andrew think he looked “smoking hot”?

“He is more than hot. His hair is so pretty and soft that I just want to touch it all the time. And his smile is usually mocking but it’s worth being mocked to see it. His eyes leave me breathless. He doesn’t have many emotions but every one of them pool into his hazel eyes. Did I mention they’re hazel? Fantastic right?” Neil was smiling broadly and had closed the gap between them again to be heard better.

“What are you talking about? Have you ever looked in the mirror? Your eyes are the prettiest thing I have ever seen!” She yelled.

“No you don’t understand. His eyes are amazing! In the morning right after he wakes up the brown has taken over his iris and it's impossibly stunning how dark they become and when it’s really bright outside and his pupil is really small the green blooms over almost all the brown and sometimes I forget how to breathe! When Andrew’s in the sunlight is my favorite time to look at him. His hair glows like he’s radiating strength and power into the air around him and when the sun hits his shoulder they look even broader than usual and I just want to run my hand over them. And god his _ass_ is so perfect that it takes every ounce of control not to touch it. I want to spend every minute of my life just looking at him and touching him slowly and carefully.” Neil had never rambled in his entire life.

The girl blinked and the laugh that boomed out of her throat was full of happy mirth. She shook her head with a smile on her face before stepping back and sighing.

“You love him.” She stated.

“No. He is home.” Neil demanded.

A sharp gasp pulled Neil’s attention out of their bubble and he whipped his head to Nicky whose hands were covering his mouth and his eyes had tears in them. Why would Nicky be crying.

“Are you hurt? What happened Nicky?” Neil asked, concerned, as he approached the crying man.

But Nicky was smiling. How could he be crying and smiling?

“Let’s go home Neil” was all Nicky said before walking away to exit the dance floor.

Neil followed not even slowing to say goodbye to the girl. When he was to the top of the stairs everyone was waiting for him and staring at Nicky’s wet cheeks. Andrew raised an eyebrow and Neil shrugged not knowing what was going on either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez I hope this isn't too OOC for you guys. I'm kind of obsessed with Neil discovering his music taste.   
> Which is another reason this took so long. Finding songs he'd like that aren't blatantly girl songs is tough because I relate a lot to Neil and so therefore his Music taste resembles mine.   
> I know its pretty much a consensus in the fandom that Neil can sing but in my mind his voice is similar to the singer's in bloodstream.   
> If you don't know the three songs listed you should DEFINITELY look them up.   
> I've recently been in love with Marian Hill and I think her songs are so good to dance to.   
> Also I'm not going to elaborate on Nicky's behavior in text.   
> But as always I will answer all questions and complaints in the comments! Thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter Five

Neil woke up disorientated and aching. He remembered everything though, unfortunately that is.

 _Nicky have you ever looked at Andrew? I mean really_ looked _at him? Isn’t he amazing?” Neil slurred dodging Andrew’s fist as it swung for his face._

_“I kkkknnnnnoooooowwww you haven’t seen his naked body. Kevin probably has” Neil burst into laughter before finishing, “It’s glorious guys. I think about him all the time to be honest. When I daze off I’m not thinking about anything other than Andrew soft lips and his soft blonde hair and his hard gaze and his hard muscles and his hard-“Neil was cut off by Andrew’s warm hand on his mouth._

_Neil promptly licked the inside of Andrew’s hand. Andrew tried to pull his hand away, but Neil grabbed his palm, even drunk Neil knew better than to grab his wrist, and popped Andrew’s index and middle fingers into his mouth and demonstrated what he wanted do to to Andrew later. Andrew withdrew his fingers and used Neil’s face to push him away. Eventually Andrew kicked at Neil’s slumped pouting body until Neil finally got up and went to their bed._

Neil was embarrassed more than anything. He was such a dumbass last night, Andrew probably wants nothing to do with him after the way he behaved. Neil glumly got out of the bed and slowly put his pants and shirts back on before dragging his feet to the bedroom door. His hand hovered over the knob from the dread of facing everyone.

When he actually did exit the bedroom he was greeted with silence. Neil slowly walked down the hallway and into the living room. Andrew was sitting on the couch watching the news and didn’t pay attention to Neil as he sat on the other end of the couch. Neil worried the end of his sleeves and bit him bottom lip so he wouldn’t say something he regretted.

“You danced with that girl for a long time.” Andrew sated coolly, still watching the television.

“It was two songs. So if about ten minutes is a long time then yes.” Neil hadn’t meant to be irritated but why did Andrew care how long he danced with some random person?

“Did you enjoy dancing?” Andrew asked his eyes sliding to the left to look at Neil.

“Did you enjoy watching?” Neil snapped.

“Yes.” Was all Andrew said before looking back at the TV.

Neil’s eyes widened as he digested the fact that his plan had actually worked and that he was getting exponentially better at affecting Andrew. Although it’d always been easier in person than on the phone.

“She was very interested in you.” Andrew’s voice was so low Neil almost missed what he’d said.

“She just wanted someone to dance with and I said yes.” Neil answered, confused about why Andrew thought that girl liked him.

“You two seemed to be having a good time.” Andrew said, his voice frosting the air around Neil.

“Were we supposed to have a bad time, Andrew?” Neil’s curiosity had fallen away to irritation again, “Why do you keep asking about that girl? If you’re mad about all that stuff I said and the way I was acting then chastise me. Stop ignoring me.”

Andrew raise his eyebrow and turned to face Neil. “You didn’t even ask her her name and yet you chose her to dance with.”

Again Neil was confused and irritated, “Why does she matter? She’s no one I don’t know a single thing about her and I only danced at all so that I could for once be the one turns you on not the other way around.” The words tumbled from his mouth so fast he couldn’t stop them.

He hadn’t meant to admit his plan like this or even at all, but at least he hadn’t said anything directing relating to his secret cache of sexual responses. Andrew was calmly staring at him and it was making him nervous because of the truth he gave. Andrew’s face shifted from blank to resigned and he stared at Neil mentally preparing himself for something.

“I liked watching you dance, but I didn’t like watching you dance with that girl.” Andrew never broke eye contact as he returned the favor of reveling a truth.

“Who am supposed to dance with? I’m not going to ask you to put yourself into a spot where there are too many people and they’re all touching you.” Neil demanded, leaning forward to be closer.

Andrew was quiet for a long time. His eyes roamed Neil’s face as he thought. Neil was starting to become nervous.

“Fine. You are allowed to dance with me and Kevin only.” Andrew said it as if it was the most common thing to say in the world.

“What about the girls and Nicky?” Neil asked, his head tilting slightly to the left.

“No.” Was all Andrew said before turning back to the television.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked moving to stand in front of Andrew with his hand extended.

Andrew nodded before taking Neil’s hand to stand. There was only a millimeter of space between them as Neil reached into his back pocket and pulled out his IPod. Neil thumbed through his songs until he found Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

 _“And I'd give up forever to touch you / 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow / You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be /And I don't want to go home right now”_ Neil sang the lyrics without breaking eye contact with Andrew.

He held up his hands and waited for Andrew to twine their fingers together. Andrew guided one of Neil’s hand to his shoulder as his own dropped to Neil’s waist. They swayed together with their eyes glued to the others as Neil sang.

 _“And I don't want the world to see me / 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand / When everything's meant to be broken / I just want you to know who I am”_ The words felt heavier than they should’ve as they escaped past Neil’s lips.

Andrew’s pupils dilated and his nostrils flared half a second before he pulled Neil’s body flush against his and slowly kissed him. The music flowed around them intoxicating the air as they breathed it in. Neil closed his eyes and sighed into Andrew’s soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is supposed to be about texting and I will be going back to just texting scenes and their aftermaths Sorry!! I can't help myself when it comes to these two babies.


	6. Chapter Six

**9:25 A.M.**

 “ _Remind me why I’m not allowed to stab Nicky_.” Was the first text of the day from Andrew and it went downhill from there.

**11:15 A.M.**

“ _Boyd stares at your ass.”_ Andrew’s assertion didn’t surprise Neil. Andrew didn’t trust Matt, and Matt definitely does check Neil out sometimes.

 _“No he doesn’t. He’s just watching my back.”_ Was Neil’s reply. Matt Boyd was as harmless to Neil as a baby. He was in love with Dan and one of Neil’s closest friends. He could look all he wanted. It wasn’t ever going to be an issue.

 _“Liar.”_ Neil sighed and closed his phone. He wasn’t a liar anymore. But if playing oblivious soothed Andrew’s irritation he’d do it.

**1:30 P.M.**

_“I’m going to kill.”_ Of course he was. Andrew couldn’t last a good day without being irritated by his peers. And today evidently was not a good day.

 _“Who?”_ Neil had to ask because if it was any of the monsters, himself included, Andrew was just hit them to make his point and be done with it.

 _“Your bro-boy.”_ Matt. Andrew had taken to calling him various mocking nicknames. One day after catching Matt looking just a little too long at Neil Andrew had told him to do something before he broke his “boy toy” in half. Neil had kissed Andrew as hard and passionately as he could to make not only Matt uncomfortable enough to leave, all the Foxes had cleared out.

 _“What did he do this time?”_ Honestly Neil didn’t care, because Andrew wouldn’t kill Matt unless he did something unforgivable which was not in Matt’s nature.

 _“Hit Kevin.”_ Neil didn’t bet, but sometimes he bet himself quietly in his head and right now he was thinking that five bucks says the Kevin called Matt flabby or some other insensitive remark that would warrant a hit but not a fight.

 _“And you retaliated how?”_ Neil had to ask because he was genuinely curious as to why Andrew was even filling him in on what happened in the first place. Andrew did what he needed to do and that was that, so why bother telling Neil?

 _“Haven’t. Yet.”_ Neil blinked. Andrew hadn’t swiftly dealt out justice and washed his hands of the incident? Either Andrew didn’t see the Foxes, or at least Matt, as a threat to Kevin’s safety or Andrew was having an even worse day than Neil had assumed and didn’t know if he could stop himself from seriously injuring Matt. Neil was inclined to believe the latter.

 _“Just remember you can’t fuck me in prison.”_ Neil’s face was burning as he hit send. He excused himself from his last class and made his way to the bathroom to calm his churning stomach.

“ _Roof.”_ And that was it.

Neil burst from the bathroom and ran out of the building. Luckily his class was in the building nearest Fox Tower so he easily ran to the dorms. He decided to take the elevator to the fifth floor so that he could catch his breath. When he stepped out of the elevator he saw Kevin holding his bicep like it was hurting him and saw Matt smirking.

“Don’t enjoy it for too much longer Matt I’m not here to talk him out of anything.” Neil called down at the taller man.

Matt’s smirk dropped as he nodded. Kevin’s appeared though, which caused Matt’s eyes to flash. Neil turned to the stairs just before he heard Kevin shout and then two doors slam shut. He assumed Matt welcomed his punishment and decided to make it worthwhile, which made him smile broadly with mirth.

“Stop it.” He’d been so caught up in picturing Matt hitting Kevin just to wipe the smile off his face he hadn’t even noticed when he’d walked out onto the roof and up to Andrew.

“Matt hit Kevin again, but as always Kevin deserved it.” Was Neil’s reply as he plopped down beside Andrew on the ledge.

Andrew released an angry huff of air and shook his head. Neil laughed, a quiet and contented sound, which always made Andrew tell him to stop. Apparently Neil had severely misjudged just how bad Andrew’s day had been, Andrew’s head shot up at the sound and he stared intently at Neil’s mouth as he quieted.

“Why do you do that?” Andrew asked, his eyes flicking up to meet Neil’s still happy blue eyes.

“Our team makes me laugh though not out loud. You make me laugh a lot I am usually better at keeping inside though.” Neil shrugged still smiling.

“Why hide it if you can actually do it.” It was a question yet Andrew’s inflection was more irritated then curious.

“I haven’t managed to make the habit of laughing out loud, most of my thoughts and emotions have always been inside. It’s taking me longer than I thought t would to bring them out.” Neil’s happy expression flickered for a minute before he forced himself to push those memories out of his head.

What he said was true though, it was hard to let himself express his emotions, even harder with words. Although it was easier for fear, anger, and sorrow to force their way out.

“I’m not funny, Josten.” Andrew still sounded irritated as if he was only barely containing himself from hitting something or someone.

Neil wasn’t sure how to ease Andrew’s soon to be anger, mainly because Neil was pretty sure nothing specific was the cause, it was probably just a bad day. Neil did what he thought would be the best way to help Andrew and that was to distract him from whatever was running around his brain. Neil slid down and sat with his back on the ledge and his head beside Andrew’s leg.

“If you want I can reiterate all that stuff I said Friday plus some of the more graphic things I held back.” Neil suggested as he tilted his head back and looked directly into Andrew’s hazel eyes.

When Andrew said nothing, just looked blankly back at him Neil decided to do just that, “You make me happier than I ever thought I deserved or could actually obtain. On bad days I still think about how I don’t deserve all of this, especially you. I’m aware you already know that you are my anchor, but that is not just because you are usually calm, it’s because you are my future. When my past comes to swallow me up I see you and remember you are my key. My key to the future, happiness, and a home.” Andrew looked away, most likely irritated with Neil’s whininess so Neil switched tactics, “And my _god_ Andrew everything about you sets me on fire. From times like right now, where the sun it outlining every line of muscle along with highlighting your hair and making your eyes green, to times like Saturday night, where we are finally alone and I can adequately show you just how good you make me feel.”

Andrew’s head whipped to look at him and his pupils dilated when they took in the blush on Neil’s cheeks and his own blown out pupils. His hazel eyes landed on Neil’s lips waiting for Neil to kiss him, but Neil wasn’t finished.

“I love when I make you feel good. I love the shivers you get when I kiss your neck and nipples. I love feeling how hard you are just from kissing. I love that I am the one you trust with your body and mind. I love moaning your name till my throat is so-“Andrew cut him off by dropping beside him off the ledge and pulling him into a hard kiss. Neil let Andrew take complete control as he was guided to lay back onto the floor.

They stayed like that for an indescribable amount of time, to Neil it felt like forever but he was more realistically inclined to believe it was for about ten minutes. Andrew stood up to release Neil, who was previously pinned beneath him.

“Don’t hit him too hard.” Neil said as he stood to follow Andrew off the roof.

“Tell him to back off then.” Neil was pretty sure Andrew was only talking about his aggressive attitude to Kevin, but a small part of him wondered if Andrew might also be talking about Matt’s wandering gaze.

He pushed that thought out of his head as he raced to catch up with Andrew. When he finally did find the blonde it was as Andrew was walking away from Matt’s body that was now on the ground. Neil didn’t understand why everyone was already in the hallway, especially why Matt was since he should’ve been in his room at this time since his favorite TV show was on right now.

“Why is everyone out in the hallway right now?” Neil asked Nicky, who had been leaning against the door frame to his dorm.

“Well they bet that you’d come back looking like that,” He gestured to Neil’s ruffled hair and disturbed clothes before continuing, “And I bet that even if you came back looking like that Andrew was still going to hurt Matt. So thanks for the fifty bucks, cutie!” Nicky cheered pulling out a crumpled wad of cash.

“Nicky.” Andrew growled more than said.

“Right! Sorry boss! Just an accurate observation! Won’t happen again!” Nicky said enthusiastically, even though Neil knew that it would in fact happen again.


	7. Chapter Seven

“Let’s get new phones.” Neil breathed his want with enough hesitation that he knew it had caught Andrew’s attention.

“Mine works just fine.” Andrew replied flicking ash onto the roof top.

“Well I’m getting a new model because I’m tired of Allison and the other taking pictures of me and laughing about something.” Neil slightly whined.

“Snapchat.” Andrew offered as if that solved all of Neil’s problem, which it clearly did not because he had no clue what the hell that meant.

“I don’t know that that means, but I’m going to get one right now.” He stated before turning and swiftly leaving.

Neil hadn’t noticed at first, but he definitely noticed now. Most of the time it was Allison or Nicky, but he’d even caught Renee with her camera pointed at him and Andrew and then could hear the _ba-ding_ sound as everyone else’s phones made before they all looked at them and smiled. Neil was sick of not knowing what they were talking about, especially when it was so obviously about him. The worst was when Nicky would whip his camera at Neil and Neil could hear a licking sound emanating from the phone as Nicky laughed.

He shot a quick text to Matt explaining that he was on his way to get a new phone and that the older man was going to show Neil how to use this thing called Snapchat. Neil didn’t get a response until he was already at the nearest phone store that Nicky had pointed out as his carrier, whatever that meant.

* * *

 

“Go to the Playstore and search for Snapchat. That’s it. Click download. Okay while that’s downloading search Bitmoji.” Matt instructed patiently.

“That’s not a word. At least Snap Chat is two words smashed together, that’s just gibberish Matt.” Neil stated, only slightly irritated that he was struggling to adapt to his new phone.

“Hush and do it Neil. Good now download that as well. And I’m probably going to regret this, but next download Twitter.” Matt sighed with his hand on his face as if bracing himself for something that would come back to bite him.

Neil didn’t understand. Neil never understood this stuff, why did he need something called Twitter? Why was Matt so weary? Why was Nicky looking on from the kitchen with a look of pity, but quietly laughing? Why had Allison not liked his choice in phone, yet said that it “suited” him? He’d gotten himself, and secretly Andrew, a Galaxy S5 because it wasn’t the newest model so it was cheaper and it didn’t come in ridiculous colors like those IPhones. He liked his older model IPod just fine, but for a phone the Samsung had just seem more practical and less flashy.

With Neil’s newly set up phone he created a profile on Snapchat and Twitter, though he wasn’t quite sure how to use the latter, he set about going to all the Foxes and making them add him.

“’Josten10’ How original, dork. Should’ve made your username ‘CluelessCutie’” Allison laughed as she added him.

Neil didn’t mention that her username was PrincessReynolds and how he thought that was frankly ridiculous. Neil didn’t say much as he gathered their usernames, and was still silent as he returned to his own room to add Nicky and Kevin. He thought that not adding Aaron could potentially irritate the man, but on second thought he figured that Aaron didn’t want to picture talk with him either.

Neil retired to his bed and went about setting up the secret phone for Andrew. Coming up with a username for Andrew was actually a little difficult considering that Minyard3 wouldn’t please him since he didn’t care about Exy. After ten minutes or so he settled on CigaretteAngst and officially added himself, Renee, Nicky, and Kevin to Andrew’s friends list. Satisfied with his work he decided to leave the phone on Andrew’s bed instead of actually handing it to him. Neil assumed Andrew would be more inclined to use it if he didn’t have to be given it like a gift.

Neil’s first received snap was from Renee. It was a picture of her with the same pleased smile she always wore, she was giving him a peace sign and the caption said “Happy you’ve joined us!”

Matt had shown Neil that if he swiped right on the conversation he could send a normal text back instead of having to take a picture of himself as a response, which was something Neil was going to have to work up to. So he sent back a thumbs up using an “emoji” or whatever they were called.

Now that he’d finished his secret mission he joined the rest of his roommate in the living area. Nicky immediate jumped up, startling Kevin who had been absorbed in a Trojans game.

“Neil please let your fist snap be with me!” Nicky was bouncing in front of Neil, his eyes pleading.

“I wasn’t planning on taking any pictures with it.” Neil explained trying to step around the bubbly older man.

“You bought a brand new phone to use an app you aren’t even going to use.” Andrew scoffed from one of the bean bags on the floor.

He had a point, not that Neil was going to say that out loud. Neil kicked the side of the bean bag as he passed his not boyfriend on the way to the kitchen.

“Fine Nicky, show me how to use it first.” Neil sighed before leaning against the counter and handing his phone to Nicky.

It took thirty minutes for Neil to get the gist of how to take an “attractive selfie” and then another ten to understand how to use the filters and why it was expected of him to use them. It was probably one of the most harmless yet stupid mistakes Neil had ever made. He was never going to understand why his peers spent most of their time on this app talking to each other. He was going to try though, even if it was just to be on the inside of whatever joke they were making at that moment. He wanted to connect with his Foxes more and this useless app was the key.

Nicky selected a smiling face on the list of filters and all of a sudden Neil’s eyes were larger and there was an obscene pink splotch on both cheeks. While he was staring at his reflection both confused and indignant Nicky laughed and when his mouth opened a rainbow fell out of it. Neil was further confused and irritated by this apps idiocy when Nicky snapped the picture and posted it by clicking the “Add to my story” button. Nicky handed Neil back his phone while laughing so hard that Neil was worried he was going to pass out. He didn’t think the picture was funny, definitely not funny enough for that reaction, but he decided to not comment on it.

Andrew had disappeared to the bedroom while Nicky had been explaining how to use the loathsome phone app, so Neil decided to go Matt’s room to suggest his newest master plan in his and Andrew’s game.

“Holy shit man do you ever actually look at yourself?” Matt laughed in way of greeting Neil.

“Not if I can help it. Why do you ask?” Neil inquired, his head tilting to the right slightly as he entered the room.

“Because you’re beyond gorgeous and make the best facial expressions!” Dan shouted from the bathroom.

“Thank you I guess.” Neil shrugged.

He had gotten accustomed to his teammates odd compliments and had stopped questioning them.

“Dude Nicky had posted that picture all over the internet, it’s even on his Tumblr!” Matt laughed out loud before shaking his head, eyes still glancing from his phone to Neil’s face.

“I don’t know what that is, but he’s in the picture so he can post it wherever he wants. I don’t really mind.” Neil hadn’t had to hide his appearance in a long time and he was over being warry about it.

“Can I take a selfie with you too then?” Matt asked, only slightly hesitant.

When Neil nodded Matt stood and crossed the living room to stand next to him. Neil handed his phone to the taller man and kept his face blank this time when Matt chose a filter that made him look like a dog. Matt turned slightly towards Neil and opened his mouth, Neil’s eyes shot open wide as a tongue came out of his puppy face as if licking Neil’s similar puppy looking face. Yet again someone thought these ridiculous filters were funny, and even more so though that Neil’s reaction to them were funny. Matt posted the picture to Neil’s story while laughing, he ruffled Neil’s hair and walked back to the couch.

Dan came out of the bathroom in a towel and predictably laughing. Neil was going to have to look at each of the filters so as to not get caught off guard again.

“Jesus kid do you always have to look so freaked out by normal things.” Dan chuckled as she disappeared into Matt’s room.

* * *

 

“Is your goal to always look like an idiot?” Andrew more accused than asked.

            Neil didn’t respond to Andrew’s shitty remark, Andrew had been in an especially foul mood since Neil had returned from Matt’s room with a new evil plan to win their game. He was becoming increasingly more irritated as the hours passed, especially when Andrew had aimed his blocks so that the ball would hit Nicky, Matt, and Neil. Nicky had almost gotten a concussion that would’ve left them down a player for the game Thursday, and Neil was only barely restraining himself from shouting at the blonde.

            “Yes or no, idiot?” Andrew asked suddenly in his face.

* * *

 

           Andrew was sick of the looks Nicky and the others sent Neil’s way. Neil was Andrew’s and they fucking knew that. If Boyd looked at Neil’s beautiful ass one more time Andrew was going to break the giant’s arm, Kevin and Neil’s whining be damned. Even the god damned princess looked at Neil too long, though she had a less predatory look and more admiration.

            He knew he’d made Neil pissy with his foul mood today, but Neil had willingly let himself be put into those situations today, damn it. The idiot had allowed Nicky’s arm around his waist and Matt’s around his shoulders. Andrew was more than happy to make up for his foul mood on the roof.

            “Get out.” Was all he had to say for Kevin and Nicky to grab their stuff and leave the room for the rest of the night.

            He sat on his dresser and smoked a cigarette while he waited for Neil to return from his run. He remained where he was until Neil had exited the bathroom fresh from the shower and only covered by a towel.

It wasn’t that Andrew was attracted to Neil’s scars, but more that he was immensely turned on by the trust Neil gave him freely when he bared his scars to Andrew time and again. When Neil’s eyes met Andrew’s he hopped off the dresser and made his way to the idiot.

Once Andrew had Neil on the bed and panting he asked again for permission to try something new. When Neil nodded without a hint of fear Andrew grabbed one of Neil’s stupid ties and hesitated again before Neil. The idiot only nodded again and sat up so that Andrew could tie it around his head and slide it over his eyes.

Being blindfold was not something Andrew would personally enjoy, too much vulnerability for his liking, but Neil seemed extremely more responsive as Andrew teased his way across his idiot’s body. He only touched Neil with his mouth and made sure to leave bright red hickeys all over his neck and chest.  When he had Neil moaning his name, his back arching from the need to be touched all over, Andrew reached over and grabbed Neil’s phone. He continued softly touching Neil as he pulled up Snapchat.

"I'm going to take a picture of you and send it to your bffs. Yes or no?" Andrew asked pulling the blindfold off of Neil's eyes. 

"Why?" Neil asked as he sat up to look at Andrew more clearly. 

"Because they've been looking at something that's mine and I want to remind them that I'm the only one that can do this to you." Andrew sighed the truth being ripped from his lips at Neil's questioning gaze.

Neil nodded and laid back down satisfied with that answer and no doubt eager to have one on Andrew in their game of truths. The blush on his face not only from arousal. Andrew didn’t let himself dwell on how attractive Neil was, mainly because it left him sexually frustrated, but he let himself admire his idiot and just how much he was effected by Andrew. Neil’s hair had grown, and was currently splayed across the pillows beneath him. His usually stoic face was red, and his mouth open and panting, his lips bruised and wet. His long elegant neck was stretched to give Andrew more access and was covered in hickeys. His broad chest was rising and falling rapidly as he panted from need and his nipples were peeked and red. Damn. He truly was a sight to behold, not that Andrew would ever admit it.

The picture Andrew took only showed Neil’s shoulders, neck, and face with the dog filter on his face and the caption, “Touch or look at him again and I’ll break your fucking fingers.” He sent it to Boyd and Nicky before locking the phone and finishing what he’d started with his idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Andrew POV. Yikes. I so wholely adore him to the point that there's no way I could ever be happy with how I write him. I hope I did an okay job. Yikes, Yikes, Yikes.


	8. An

Hey guys! So this is and always will be about sexting, but I'm going to start weaving in more of my own (and some tumblr) HCs, like the snapchat accounts that I just introduced, so nothing too crazy, but feel free to request something (If i agree/like it I'll write it!) This fic is a way for me to vent my thoughts and wants about these two and so I'm going to do it, along with some Angst and lots and lots of fluff because I think we all agree they deserve to be able to be soft sometimes. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! check out the An before this chapter I changed what it said so now it's a heads up about future chapters!

Neil hadn’t thought it was that big of a deal. It was just his face. Why were Matt and Nicky being so weird? It’s not like they saw anything they don’t always see. Andrew was frequently leaving mark on Neil. He was really struggling to see what their deal was. The day after had been one of the most awkward days of Neil’s very short and very shitty life. He had never had to deal with the weird flush that covered Nicky’s and Matt’s faces every time he entered the room. He didn’t know how to handle it if he was honest with himself.

 The next day had been worse. Allison had waited for the Foxes to all be assembled for practice before demanding to know what gave their “boners a twist”, whatever that was supposed to mean. Matt had dropped his head while Dan just smiled at him with sympathy before she winked at Neil. Nicky had done his typical stutter while opening and closing his mouth, which in Neil’s opinion made him look like fish. Renee had smiled politely as usual, her smile widening when she made eye contact with Neil and then Andrew. Aaron cursed as a way to excuse himself while Kevin had sighed and rolled his eyes, obviously deeming this inconsequential compared to Exy which is what they were supposed to be discussing.

“A point was made.” Andrew’s bored voice cut through the tension.

Neil might be the loudest instigator on the team but he definitely wasn’t the worst. Andrew just controlled himself better. Allison was still irritated and confused. Neil figured he needed to get this out of the way.

“Andrew sent them a picture of me with a blind fold. It isn’t a big deal.” Neil said with a shrug.

Allison’s mouth popped open in shock before she whipped her head to face Matt.

“Why would Andrew send a threatening picture to you Boyd? Dan did you know?” Allison didn’t quite ask, she more of accused.

Once again Neil shrugged, not quite understand why Andrew thought either of the men were a threat to start with.

“As if you don’t check out Neil too Allison! We’re all guilt, Matt and Nicky are just the only ones Andrew thinks will do something about their crush.” Dan scoffed, petting Matt’s head apologetically.

“Crush?” was all Neil could say.

He didn’t think about things like crushes, but if he let himself he certainly didn’t think anyone he had ever met ever had a crush on him. He and Andrew didn’t crush on each other, they had an understanding, had for a while before the understanding grew to what it was now. Neil didn’t have the capacity to understand crushes. He knew from his friends that crushes were harmless and almost never acted on, especially between friends. He really didn’t understand why someone would waste the effort of wanting to be with someone they knew wouldn’t reciprocate, but Neil couldn’t comment because he had never been in the situation.

“Oh Jesus Christ I cannot handle the confused puppy look! Andrew take him away before I hug him.” Allison barked with a dismissive gesture.

“Fuck off” Was Andrew’s reply as he stood to leave.

Neil had long ago stopped having to contemplate whether he was allowed to follow Andrew or not. He could instantly tell the blonde’s mood and if he couldn’t then that itself was an answer.

They silently walked to his car as Neil thought about his teammates’, he wish he knew exactly how many, crushes.

“Allison and Dan are the same level threat that Nicky and Matt are.” Neil stated.

Andrew didn’t comment. Neil was okay with that, he was okay with almost everything Andrew did or didn’t do.

Neil thought that after a week of everyone avoiding him that they’d get over it. The weird atmosphere lasted two weeks, much to Neil’s disappointment and relief. The next time Andrew proposed going out to Columbia after everything calmed down Neil had immediately asked for the upperclassmen to come. Andrew agreed, only slightly irritated and more curious than that. Neil waited till Friday to ask.

* * *

 

The day started like most; Neil woke panting, grabbed his IPod and went for a long run. Neil had decided to run in his athletic pants that Renee had given him, they were black with a blue stripe running down the outside of each leg. He liked them, mainly because they were the only athletic pants that were plain. After the team had seen him wearing them, most of the Foxes had taken to gifting Neil randomly with athletic pants or shorts. He tried to refuse, but they never let Neil reject a present.

He bypassed the soft cotton floral pair Allison got him for the gray ones Matt had gifted him for Christmas. Neil didn’t like to run in this pair because they were his favorite. They were smoky gray with a stripe of white that started at each side of his hips and wrapped around his leg to end up on the outside of his ankles. On the white stripe were orange paw prints, that was Neil’s favorite part, and the top band was white with the repeating orange word “Fox”. Matt had managed to find something that showed his pride for his team, and didn’t make him uncomfortably bright. He only wore the leggings on days he dedicated to unwinding and lounging around with Andrew and Neil’s Foxes.

Neil shimmied his legs into the athletic material the waistband snuggly laying low on his hips. He opened the drawer that contained his shirts only to realize he hadn’t done laundry so they were all in the hamper, dirty from nightmare sweat, running sweat, and practice sweat. His lazy day was going to have to become laundry day. Neil was still determined to spend his day not forcing himself to study or worry, seeing as laundry couldn’t stress him out he decided it was acceptable. He had to figure out what to do about a shirt though, that was a serious problem.

He was the only Fox on the floor since it was still early enough in the day they were in class, his was luckily cancelled, so he wasn’t that worried about being seen. Even if there was someone there Neil was in a place where he wouldn’t shut down if they saw him, only be uncomfortable but he trusted them to not talk about it. They’d seen him after Baltimore after all, and they saw his face and hands all the time. Thinking about how much he trusted his new family brought a strange warmth to his chest, he couldn’t quite place it, though he thought it was somewhere between the feeling of winning a game and the pride he felt every time Andrew shut down the goal.

He smiled contently while he hummed one of the new songs he’d recently started listening to. His body swayed to the phantom music as he crossed the room to Andrew’s dresser. He started fully singing as he thumbed through Andrew’s sweaters, finally he found one he didn’t think Andrew would mind if he wore or the day. It was the same color gray as Neil’s leggings, which Neil thought was weird since every other piece was black, and had holes on the bottom half. Neil only needed it for an hour or two so it wouldn’t be a big deal that the holes exposed his stomach or that it was significantly shorter than Neil thought it would be, leaving a wide band of skin showing. Normally Neil wore long shirts with his running pants because of their tight fit, definitely not something that ended above his navel.

Its fine, he just needed to borrow the soft sweater for an hour or two. He could handle it.

* * *

 

Andrew was bored of his classes, he was bored of almost everything. He really wanted to go to Columbia tonight, even if that meant his loud annoying teammates were going to be there.

Andrew breathed, “Fuck it.” Before standing and dismissing himself from his Juvenile Criminology class.

He didn’t “wander” because Andrew doesn’t do such things, but he did maybe meander on his way back to the dorm. The day was surprising calm despite Andrew’s predilection for violent weather he could admit, to himself, that today wasn’t that bad outside. The clouds had covered the sun and the wind had stilled to just the faintest breeze. A quick unbidden thought crossed his mind alerting him that today would be a good day for Neil to run. He cursed that thought and where it came from. He lit a cigarette and casually finished his walk to the dorm building.

“You can’t bring that in there, you aren’t even supposed to be smoking on campus.” Some brunette was nagging as Andrew passed.

He flicked the rest of his cigarette at her before stepping into the building. He took the elevator because he wasn’t an idiot and had no need to waste energy.

Although much to his surprise his idiot was asleep on the floor surrounded by half-ass folded clothes. Andrew gave himself a minute to thoroughly memorize the sight of Neil stretched out, his toned stomach on display, and his irritatingly gorgeous legs framed perfectly in those damn pants. Andrew sighed and closed the door, knowing it would wake the idiot.

“Babe?” Neil’s rough sleep voice hummed as his eye fluttered open to look up at Andrew.

Everything froze. Neil had just called him babe. Andrew had just been called babe. Andrew was mad, but turned on as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been in a deep deep pit of self hatred and blah. But I'm back and I need to write these dorks some fluffy scenes to help my mental state. So forgive me.


	10. Chapter Nine

Neil had let the day slip from him as he had been consumed with Andrew, but he finally remembered he had a goal that needed to be accomplished before they left in a couple hours.

“Were you trying to distract me from inviting the upperclassmen?” Neil teased as he shimmied off the bed.

Andrew only lifted a very tired hand off the bed to flip him off before huffing and rolling onto his side. Neil didn’t hide his bright smile from his not-boyfriend as he gathered his clothes. Once dressed Neil kissed Andrew’s sleeping head and set out quietly to Matt’s room.

“H-Hey Neil!” Matt greeted him only flushing a little.

Neil rolled his eyes at his old roommate and entered the room before saying, “Would you and the others like to come to Columbia with us tonight?”

“Hell yeah!” came Dan’s excited shout from the bathroom.

“Cool be ready to leave at nine.” Neil called over his shoulder as he exited the room.

Neil still had the soft rubbery feeling in his limbs that came with getting off and so he decided to go for a run.

* * *

 

He’d been gone for an hour, but Andrew was still asleep when Neil entered the dorm. The door closing behind him was just loud enough to wake Andrew, though Neil had tried to be quiet about it. Andrew groaned and lifted himself slowly off the bed, his shoulders only lightly slumped and his hair an absolute mess. When Andrew was like this time seemed to move slower. Neil could spend forever just watching the sleepy grump try to wake himself up. The way his hair was standing up on the right side and his shirt was wrinkled and pulled up by Andrew’s hand as he rubbed his stomach and chest. His sleeping pants hanging low on his hips helped to expose his extremely well-toned chest and abs.

“Staring.” Andrew hummed, his hand snaking up his side and ruffling his hair.

Neil wasn’t just staring his was downright gawking, and Andrew’s sleep riddled voice was not helping the warmth in his chest or the heat in his groin. Neil was barely restraining himself from stripping the man across the room and committing the feel of every inch Andrew would give him to Neil’s lips.

Andrew seemed to understand Neil’s inner monologue and tilted his head to the left, biting his bottom lip as he stared back at Neil. Neil was aware that his clothes were clinging to his body and that his flushed in the way that drove Andrew crazy. Andrew knew that he looked and sounded soft after waking up content and that combined with biting his lip and exposing his neck drove Neil crazy. They had locked themselves in a stale mate to see who could control himself better.

“Baby come here.” Andrew’s voice rumbled deep from his chest, his head still tilted and his lip caught between his teeth once more.

Neil’s self-control broke immediately. He crossed the room to Andrew in the blink of an eye. Andrew met him at the opening to the bathroom both becoming hard quickly from the tension building in their blown pupils and ragged breaths.

Neil might be content to wait to touch Andrew but he was growing impatient from wanting Andrew to touch him. Neil threw open the bathroom door and quickly turned on the shower before stripping. Andrew leaned his back against the door frame and watched with hooded eyes as Neil slowly peeled each article of clothing off his sweat cover body. Neil watched Andrew watch him and was once again at the brink of throwing himself to Andrew’s feet and purring like a cat to be touched. He didn’t know when he’d become so needy or maybe greedy, but it was okay as long as Andrew was still looking at him like he felt the same.

Neil turned his back to Andrew and stepped into the shower, reveling in the feel of the hot water on his sore muscles and ever growing erection. Neil grabbed the chocolate body soap and slowly rubbed his chest while holding Andrew’s heated gaze where he was still leaning against the door. Neil wrapped one scarred hand around his erection and slowly started to please himself, though he made sure to continue holding Andrew’s gaze.

* * *

 

Andrew’s mouth parted in a barely noticeable gasp as he took in the sight before him. Neil’s auburn hair was practically shining in the florescent lights as he masturbated, the water running down his chest rinsing away the dim shine and odor of sweat and replacing it with even brighter shine of soapy water and the smell of chocolate. Andrew drank in the sight of Neil’s pert ass and his toned legs, letting his hazel eyes roam up to the thin, but sculpted chest and his breathtakingly gorgeous face.

“Babe. Join me.” Neil quietly demanded his voice thick with arousal and his long eyelashes fluttering from the water cascading over his face.

Though they weren’t actively competing and Andrew would never admit it out loud, but Neil won in that moment, which was evident when Andrew was quickly stepping into the shower and pushing him against the wall before wrapping his hand around Neil’s dick.

* * *

 

“Damn Kevin did you decide to skip actually doing something to that mop you call hair?” Allison chastised pulling hair gel out of her purse and fixing Kevin’s hair to the way he usually wore it.

“The bathroom was occupied.” Was all Kevin said, but the baleful look he shot Andrew and Neil explained enough.

Andrew just stared at him while Neil shrugged and smiled at him. The team has gotten slightly used to their shameless ways, it wasn’t as if they liked PDA or flaunting their relationship they just didn’t even slightly care, but they had never seen such dark and numerous hickeys on Neil. Each member did a double take at his bruised neck and chest, which was slightly exposed from the black V-neck he wore under his blue and black flannel.

“Jesus Neil nice hickeys. Very seventh grade.” Nicky laughed.

“Is it? I didn’t go to seventh grade.” Neil shrugged.

Nicky froze before a long sad sigh escaped him and he shook his head. Neil hadn’t actually attended a school from ten to fifteen since he and his mother were still in the states and Nathan was still hot on their trail. He’d had to wait till they finally made it to Europe before they could stop long enough to enroll him in community based homeschooling. He didn’t go to a real school until Millport.

“No wonder your English vocabulary is shit.” Andrew stated once they were in the car.

“Well not all of us had books to learn flowery words and then not even use. “ Neil huffed crossing his arms.

When Andrew flicked an eyebrow up in surprise Neil knew he had just issued a challenge and Andrew was sure as hell not going to let him off easy.

* * *

 

Eden’s Twilight was loud as always and this time Neil stuck close to Andrew, especially after Andrew told him to. Apparently his hickeys were taken as a sign of him being an easy target, though he didn’t quite understand what Andrew was talking about. No one had even approached them, though Andrew warned him they would.

Evidently people took Andrew’s alcohol intake as an okay to approach. Neil spent the night gripping Andrew’s knee under the table to restrain him and politely turning down offers of drinks and dancing, one man offer him a pink pill and asked if he wanted to go on a ride. Neil had to sit in Andrew’s lap to keep Andrew down and to punctuate his no.

“What a fucking lout.” Andrew grumbled his hand on Neil’s hip squeezing when Neil tried to move back to his seat.

Andrew knew Neil didn’t know what a lout was and Neil knew that it was Andrew’s way of showing he was okay and his temper in check. Neil remained in his lap for the rest of the night.

Neil lavished Andrew with sweet kisses and nuzzling nose rubs while the club’s music pounded around them. They were so completely lost in each other that they hadn’t noticed when Nicky returned to the table and was crooning at them about how happy he was for them. They did however notice when Nicky was shoved roughly into them and a man a little taller than Matt was looming over the trio saying something about the f word Neil heard Nicky cry over once. Once again his world stopped, but it wasn’t the same warm and slow stop that happened when Andrew looked at him it was the cold abrupt stop that signaled Nathaniel’s cold fury. He rose from Andrew’s lap, taking one of Andrew’s knives quickly and undetected by the blonde.

* * *

 

Andrew shot up to grab Nicky and lift him from the ground before he spun to beat the shit out of the fucking behemoth that had accosted his cousin and insulted his not-boyfriend. When Andrew caught sight of the cold smile, sharper than the knife Neil was currently playing with, he froze. He hadn’t felt Neil take the knife, he also hadn’t seen this side of Neil in a long time. It would be someone’s last mistake to think that the softness Neil let through was all he was now. Neil always would carry his past and his skills with him, they were as much a weapon against him as they were a weapon against those who came between him and the family he fought so hard for.

The giant was glancing between the knife, Neil’s cold but smiling face, Nicky’s half limp body in the chair beside Andrew, and finally Andrew’s unrelenting furious eyes.

“I believe you owe my friends an apology.” Neil’s voice was knives, bullets, and carried his knowledge of proper dismemberment clearly up to the asshole.

He froze for a second rebellion flashing in his eyes, before Neil poked him in the arm with the knife tip.

The guy flinched back and shouted, “Fuck! I apologize! Jesus!”

“His name is Nicholas actually, but close enough. Leave now.” Neil commanded his voice held no life and where it spread life died.

The giant ducked his head and swiftly moved to the bar.

“He’s probably going to call the police go get Aaron and Kevin I’ll carry Nicky to the car.” Neil stated, still dead sounding but somehow warmer.

Andrew nodded and set off in search of his twin and the coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm alittle over Soft!Neil all the time. So here is my Hard/Soft! Neil. uuuuugghhhhh idk how I feel about it.  
> Also I'm 100% obsessed with Andreil calling each other Babe/baby (obviously Neil would never call Andrew the man would never like being referred to as a soft whiny thing, but that's fine because Neil never got to be someone's soft baby so he likes it)
> 
> I told myself I wasn't going to write till next week because I have midterms to study for and an essay I haven't even started due, but as always writing is my therapy and as my mental health has declined I needed to fix it.   
> I got a new tattoo!! It's a Macbeth quote!!   
> Mardi Gras was amazing! I'm sad I had to return to school but it was a good weekend escape.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh please read the bottom notes....

Andrew was used to being the possessive one, he was not used to Neil’s weird sense of possessiveness though. While Andrew’s possessiveness made itself known by doing things like leaving very dramatic and very public hickeys on Neil and quietly and quickly dealing out justice when his family was wronged, Neil’s was much more subtle to those he protected. Andrew still isn’t sure how long or how often Neil had quietly threatened or scared someone, Andrew had only caught him at it a couple times and always by accident.

Andrew had lived a hard life but from it he learned how to quickly and wordlessly take care of nuisances. Fair retaliation had been a very clear rule when he was in Juvie. His peers lived by it and the more sadistic guards even let them abide by it privately. If someone hits you hit them back, it was not a hard concept, but it was not a rule in Neil’s world. Neil had grown up and only recently was released from a world that dealt out punishment both physically and mentally. Neil understood that while Andrew’s fair punches ended arguments and fight Neil had his own way to put an end to any nonsense that worked just as well if not better.

Sometimes it was disorienting to see Neil looking at him with his eyes so warm and shining in the sunlight and to reconcile that image with Neil’s blue eyes cold as ice. Neil was a goddamn wildfire, always changing but always raging. There was a fierceness to Neil that changed from the unmoving determination to protect his family to unwavering unassuming way he felt about Andrew. It was when that fire in his eyes molded into something calmer that Andrew truly had difficulty remembering what his eyes had looked like under the stars and staring into Andrew’s like he was drowning and Andrew was his only life raft.

Andrew had seen that cold Neil multiple times tonight and it had only been three weeks since the first time he’d seen it at Eden’s. The first time had been right when they arrived and one of the Jackals had approached Allison, Renee, and Neil with a dangerous glint in his eye. Andrew hadn’t even had a chance to step in; it had taken the backliner all of five seconds, to look at the aggressive tilt of Neil’s chin, his father’s smile proudly separating his face and the coldness in his eyes sharp enough to wound, before he mumbled something about Allison looking “Fine as hell” before he turned and left. Renee had immediately turned to look at Neil’s face but it had morphed back into the warm puppy smile he reserved for his family when they worried. Allison and smiled and pinched his cheeks while Renee had looked at Andrew with a questioning gaze. Andrew wasn’t about to out Neil’s issues for no reason and certainly not here so he shrugged and resumed his position standing beside Kevin. Something happening twice did not mean it was a thing so Andrew pushed it out of his mind and sipped his highly spiked punch.

He didn’t have a staring problem, he was merely observing his fellow teammates. It had nothing to do with Neil’s intriguing behavior or the fact that it was one of the rare occasion Neil actually put some effort into his appearance. If Andrew happened to notice when Neil shook a player’s hand a little too harshly after they stared down Dan’s dress or when he had smiled that horrible smile at one of the more homophobic player’s that was talking loudly about how disgusting Nicky and Eric were on the dance floor or when he threw his weight into casually shoulder checking a player who had tried to touch Renee’s hip or when he casually picked up his knife from the table and spun it idly in his hands while staring at the backliner that had checked Kevin harder than necessary in the last game they’d played then it was just by pure accident and meant nothing.

The most obvious possessive move Neil made came at the end of the night when they were trying to leave and it was Neil’s job to get the upperclassmen back on the bus. Andrew and his family were waiting in the doorway when Neil came back with all of the upperclassmen behind him. Neil and Allison were talking quietly, most likely about whatever make-up she wanted to put on him that night, when a blonde guy stepped in front of them separating them from the rest of the Foxes. Andrew was about to step in before he realized the guy wasn’t there for Neil he was there for Allison so he just leaned back against the wall and listened.

“Damn you’re gorgeous for an Exy girl.” The douche slurred, obviously intoxicated.

Allison scoffed and made to walk about him, but when Neil spoke she, along with every other Fox, froze.

“Damn that was classy. She’s ovulating just so you know.” Neil deadpanned before placing his hand on Allison’s hip.

 “Don’t you just want to have his children after a come on like that?” Neil asked his head tilting to the side slightly and his eyes shining with humor.

Allison’s laugh came from her entire being and it combined with the laughs and snorts from the Foxes echoed in the room.

The blonde asshole clenched his fist and went to grab Allison’s arm as she strutted past him, but unfortunately for him he forgot about Neil. As he stepped forward to snatch her wrist he was tripped by Neil’s foot and tumbled onto the ground. Neil’s eyes flashed with something like rage before his face relaxed and he laughed a fake PR laugh and said, “Drunks! Am I right guys?”

Everyone ate it right up and joined him in laughing apparently not noticing that it was Neil who had tripped the man and not his own drunken feet.

* * *

 

            The Foxes made it back to campus Saturday afternoon and apparently were sick of each other like Andrew was. Neil looked content as he was practically forced to agree to join them at some karaoke place Andrew had never heard of, not that he wanted to ever know where the closest karaoke place was.

            He didn’t know why he’d let the idiot talk him into coming, okay maybe it was to observe him some more but Andrew wasn’t about to admit that. He walked behind Neil and Allison since the woman and hooked their arms and didn’t look like she was releasing him any time soon. Andrew knew she wasn’t his biggest fan, but he also knew that she was perhaps the most similarly minded upperclassmen to Neil. They were both fiery and possessive, not to mention loud, obnoxious assholes. Andrew didn’t care that Neil seemed a little more protective of her than he did anyone else. Andrew didn’t care that she was more protective of Neil than anyone else. Andrew certainly didn’t care that they touched each other freely and affectionately.

“Hey gorgeous why don’t you sing us a song!” Some fucking prick yelled as Allison and Neil passed.

“Fuck off.” Allison shot over her shoulder as she leaned a little closer to Neil.

“Come on go sing us some Britney Spears or something Barbie.” The guy called before his table erupted in laughter.

Andrew saw Neil’s face flicker with rage before it smoothed back out and he said something quietly to Allison that had her laughing. She still had a smile on her face as they all slid into their booth. Andrew sat down on the far edge leaving the same to his right for Neil whenever the idiot returned from wherever he had disappeared. Andrew was starting to get irritated at his absence when Nicky gasped loudly causing everyone to immediately look up. Neil fucking Josten was standing in the middle of the stage with a spiteful look in his eyes.

His black shirt made his hair look like flames caressing his face and his eyes look like unforgiving glaciers ready to capsize the next boat foolish enough to try to pass him as he sscrolled through the playlist options. The screen behind him showed that he had selected “The Voice Season 3”. The table started calling out their picks for him to choice, but Andrew knew which he was going to pick the second he saw the list of songs. Neil was nothing if not spiteful. And then the music started and everything stopped and started at once.

_Baby, can’t you see / I’m calling / A guy like you / Should wear a warning / It’s dangerous / I’m fallin’_

 Andrew was at once irritated and warm with something he was not ready to address. He was trying to listen to Neil but Nicky screaming beside him was getting in the way and was annoying. Andrew pinched him on the leg hard to shut him up.

_There’s no escape / I can’t wait / I need a hit / Baby, give me it / You’re dangerous / I’m lovin’ it_

The look in Neil’s eyes as he sang those words made him remember his “stay” all those months ago, and he knew Neil was thinking about it too. They both knew, though they’d never admit it, neither of them could escape the other and they were both junkies for it.

_Too high / Can’t come down / Losing my head / Spinning ‘round and ‘round / Do you feel me now_

Neil’s eyes closed as he sang the high note on “Too high” and his head started to sway with his body as he sang. Andrew wasn’t ready for the tightness in his chest as Neil’s head lazily rolled as he carried the “Round and round” before his eye flicked open and landed on Andrew full of emotion as he sang “Do you feel me now”.

_Taste of your lips / I’m on a ride / You're toxic I'm slipping under / With a taste of a poison paradise / I’m addicted to you / Don’t you know that you’re toxic / And I love what you do / Don’t you know that you’re toxic_

It was only the chorus and Andrew was having a hard time figuring out what the hell to do with himself as he watched Neil sway to the beat and listened to his raspy voice escape his beautiful mouth. Andrew was so thoroughly fucked.

_It’s getting late / To give you up / I took a sip / From my devil's cup / Slowly / It’s taking over me_

Neil had alternated between his eyes being closed and to moments like now where he was staring directly at Andrew unshakably sure that Andrew would feel his emotions through the lyrics he sang. Andrew was struggling to keep himself composed.

The chorus came and went twice while Andrew had stared at Neil, whose blue eyes matched his hazel ones with the intensity they held. Andrew didn’t know when he’d started gripping the edge of the table to keep himself from going to Neil but it grew harder to hold back as he finished the song.

_Intoxicate me now / With your lovin' now / I think I'm ready now / I think I'm ready now_

Andrew was aware that the last four lines were sang at different tempos and the last two were extremely bold for Neil to sing. Andrew expected Neil just stop the song after the normal part ended.

 

* * *

 

 _“Intoxicate me now / With your lovin' now”_ Neil sang with his eyes closed, mentally preparing himself for the next line.

 _“I think I'm ready now!”_ He loudly sang close to a yell like he knew he was supposed to though the thought of yelling in a room like this with all eyes on him was terrifying.

He’d just sang an entire song. He wasn’t giving up now.

 _“Intoxicate me now”_ Neil whispered the last line, his eyes staring directly into Andrew’s for comfort along with needed intimacy.

“That was for the guy who requested Britney Spears. I hope you choke.” Was all Neil said before exiting the stage and joining his screaming family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off holy shit do I love Melanie Martinez and her covers. Of course Toxic is my favorite since I have loved that song my whole life.   
> Please youtube it if you haven't heard it! It's so good. I truly feel intoxicated listening to her sing it!  
> Okay now back to the important part. I suck at staying on topic don't I? They haven't sexted since like chapter 2. I hate myself. I'm about 5 seconds away from renaming and re-summarizing this to be exactly what it is, fucking fluff with no plot because I suck.   
> let me know your opinions.   
> Also I think I'm going to start writing one-shots (which is what the sexting thing should've been) so if you have a prompt or something send it my way.


	12. Chapter Eleven

           Aaron was being spectacularly shitty today. Neil was being “subtly” kept away from him. It was beginning to really irritate him. Neither of them were children and if Aaron wanted to act like one and be a dick Neil should be allowed to return the favor. He was so sick of hearing the ruthless things Aaron was saying to everyone around him and he was even more sick of the Foxes not letting him defend them. They were capable of defending themselves and Neil was confused why they weren’t snapping like usual. Neil favorite “clap backs” came from the Foxes defending themselves. _Jesus weeps, jack ass, What’s wrong little baby bitch, Do you want to marry me? When you act so douche-y it has to be some weird way to seduce me right, If you were twice as charming you’d still be too lame for me, “Do you have to go to practice early? I was just about to poison your vodka, Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that your mouth just made,_  and others were frequently used and Neil loved them so much.

          Unfortunately the weird not responding had to end, and Neil wished it had ended better.

         “Nicky why don’t you just shut the fuck up for once in your worthless life.” Aaron’s voice rang out silencing every bit of noise on the court.

            And the light left Nicky's eyes as he flinched and Neil saw red. Aaron was going to fucking bleed.

* * *

 

            Matt knew that Neil was fiercely protective of Nicky. Though there was a bet on why Nicky was one of the Foxes Neil fought slightly harder for, Matt had placed his bet that Neil fought harder for Nicky because Nicky fought hard for everyone and harder for Andrew and Aaron. Matt saw the fire in Neil’s eyes every time Nicky smiled after the twins were cold or rude. This knowledge didn’t make Matt’s knowledge of his own place in Neil’s heart waver. He knew that Neil reacted and loved each Fox a little differently. Nicky was like a precious flower Neil physically defended so he could flourish, while Allison was the fiery ten year old Neil could sling insults with and with Allison he allowed himself to be in the spotlight, to demand it’s presence as the blonde did. When Neil was with Matt, and Dan by extension, he could see the younger man let himself be his age maybe even a little younger because he knew Matt would help him without being asked and love every second of it. Renee and Neil’s relationship was curious and hard to pin down, but it was still beautiful. The way they always looked to the other before defending or instigating a fight for one of the upperclassmen was when Matt could really see the respect they carried for each other. While Neil also shows respect for Kevin there’s always a distinct defiance right behind it ready to punch Kevin in the mouth, but Matt saw the genuine affection Neil held for Kevin. He saw it every time Kevin traced a two over his chess piece and Neil would gently move his hand and take him away. He saw it every time Kevin tried to drown his sorrow in alcohol and Neil found a way to subtly take the bottle and distract Kevin with something else so that maybe he can learn to heal and mend without burning his insides out. Neil’s relationship with Dan is one of Matt’s favorite things in the world. Neil looking at Dan with love, respect, and unwavering loyalty and Dan shining to her fullest potential under that gaze was a beautiful sight that he would get tired of seeing. He had a secret hope in the softest part of his heart that he and Dan had filled the parental sized hole in Neil’s heart, at least the nurturing part of that hole Wymack obviously did a mighty fine job of filling the necessary parental role they had all needed when they started.

            Matt saw Andrew start for his brother and while everyone watched Andrew’s movements Matt instinctively moved to Neil. He knew his best friend and he knew that man would be the one to reach Aaron and Nicky first. He had only just turned to go to him when Neil passed him in a blur of white and orange moving faster than Matt had ever seen him move when not playing Exy. Matt felt like he was moving in slow motion compared to how fast Neil had crossed the entire court and slammed Aaron to the ground. Nicky’s face went from barely hidden sorrow to complete surprise as Neil pinned Aaron beneath him and slammed his fist into his face.

            “What the fuck is your problem Josten!” Aaron yelled through the obvious struggle to breathe.

            “My _problem,_ Aaron, is that you have been spewing hateful words and been an all-around dick head all god damn day and no one is doing anything about it so I let it slide. But I’m wondering why you’ve decided to be an even bigger shit stain than usual?” Neil demanded less than asked.

Matt had stopped breathing. The world had stopped moving. Even Andrew froze. Neil so rarely got to the point where he was no longer able to artfully destroy someone with his words and resorted to basic insults. Neil wasn’t mad he was beyond furious. Aaron might need some rescuing, but after how he treated everyone today no one was inclined to act too quickly, even if the entire court hadn’t frozen solid the second Neil made contact with the asshole.

“It’s my mom’s birthday you fucking piece of shit. I’m not a _shit stain_ you’re the unwanted one! You’re trash! They should’ve left you to the FBI! I fucking wanted to!” Aaron shouted, Matt’s blood was pumping too loudly to hear the rest of Aaron’s insults but he probably didn’t want to hear anyways.

Andrew had started moving again the second Aaron had called Neil trash and was now standing beside them. When Aaron had finished his tangent and tried to free himself Neil grabbed his shoulders and slammed him back down.

“If you’re finished getting all that nasty shit out of you I’d like to resume playing.” Neil said calmly his voice an odd calming knife to break the tension throughout the entire team.

Aaron spit out more curses but he’d stopped personally attacking Neil. Neil shifted his weight to lean closer to Aaron’s face and say something Matt couldn’t hear before standing and stepping beside Andrew. Aaron shot off the ground and immediately hit Neil in the face before spinning on his heel and stomping off the court.

“I already called Kaitlyn, she said to meet her outside.” Allison chirped from the bench as Aaron stormed passed.

Neil nodded and smiled at her from his spot next to Andrew before addressing the entire team, “Alright let’s get back to it, right Dan?”

God damn Matt loved this kid. Especially when he grinned at them with fire in his eyes and pretended his lip wasn’t split and bleeding.

* * *

          

            “You let him hit you.” Andrew stated.

            “So did you.” Neil reminded him.

            Andrew rolled his eyes and shrugged. Neil sighed as he leaned his back against the ledge Andrew was sitting on.

“Did you know?” Neil asked, his eyes closed contently.

            Andrew didn’t respond so Neil joined him on the ledge to better read his expression.

            “He’ll make breakfast for dinner tonight.” Andrew supplied seemingly careless.

            Neil knew Andrew had noticed Aaron’s habit of making breakfast for dinner once a year and hadn’t cared enough to ask why. Neil had also seen the rage in his eyes as he stood and listened to all the vile things Aaron had spewed so Neil decided to leave him to deal with his unwanted emotions. He assumed everyone would gather in Matt’s room to discuss what happened and to make sure Nicky was okay so naturally he decided to go not there.

            Neil blinked hoping that when he opened his eyes again he’d see his dorm room empty. Unfortunately the foxes sitting around his room was not an illusion.

            “Neil! You’re back! I hope everything with Andrew is okay!” Nicky cheered as he bounced up to Neil.

 

            Nicky’s eyes darted to the upperclassmen before he leaned closer and whispered, “What did you say to him when you leaned in?”

            “I told him I was sorry for his loss and that I miss my mother with every cigarette I inhale in her honor.” Neil sighed though he really did try to keep the false cheer on his face he knew Nicky wasn’t buying it.

             When Nicky registered what Neil said he gasped a small sad intake of air and tears beaded in his eyes before he hugged Neil and whispered, “That’s why you don’t inhale them.”

            Neil smiled and assured everyone that everything was fine when they asked what was taking so long and if Nicky had “eaten” him, which was a weird thing to ask in Neil’s opinion, before settling next to Nicky on the couch to watch some show with cops. Though it wasn’t intense or dramatic it was actually really funny and the police captain reminded him of Andrew and that helped Neil to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck! Sorry this too long and is kind of underwhelming.  
> It's been a crazy week or so on top of trying to figure out where I'm going to end this  
> because with no plot and no real timeline come the existential crisis that is "WHEN DOES IT END"  
> And I have an idea for a tattoo parlor au but I can't write it till this is finished  
> because it'll take up most of my creativity and I'll stop having the energy/ideas left to write this fic.  
> and blah blah blah honestly. There's a constant circus in my head and I ramble too much!  
> anyways sorry to go so hard on Aaron on this chapter  
> and matt's pov was super sappy, but matt makes me sappy and neil makes matt sappy soooooo


	13. The Final Chapter

Neil was damn pleased with himself today. Andrew was sick of it.

“Josten if you don’t stop grinning like that I’m going to make that pretty mouth bloody.” Andrew threatened.

The fucking moron’s grin widen before he turned to stare directly at Andrew. He was going to have to kill this ginger dick.

“But babe you played so good tonight and we won! Can’t I just be happy for us.” Neil begged lightly his blue eyes pleading.

Andrew scoffed.

He had only gave a shit this time because one of the opposing strikers had something about showing Neil what a smart mouth got someone in the “real world” and made a crude gesture. Andrew sprained that backliner’s ankle and shut down the Fox’s goal. And of course his idiot was over the moon for the “random” act of giving a shit. Andrew wasn’t about to remind him that they both mainly did the things they did for spite. While Neil’s ignorant happiness was mildly irritating it was the hope in his god damn breathtaking eyes that had pissed Andrew off.

Andrew didn’t give a single shit about Exy. He was here for Nicky and Aaron to get degrees and he was going to stay for Neil, and maybe a little bit to one day shut down the goal against Kevin “Exy is the air I breathe” Day when it really mattered.

“Let’s get tattoos.” Andrew breathed.

Shit he hadn’t meant to say that out loud, though Neil’s pleasantly surprised face was one of Andrew’s favorite.

Neil’s mouth popped open with a gasp and his eyes widened before his fucking radiating sunshine and fucking rainbows smile was back in full force.

“Yes Andrew. Yes.” Neil beamed placing his hand palm up on his knee in an invitation, one that he knew Andrew couldn’t resist.

Andrew slipped his fingers between Neil’s and instantly knew what he wanted them to get.

* * *

 

The hardest part was finding a tattoo artist that they trusted to safely tattoo over their scars. The worst part was the period of two to three weeks they had to go without their armbands so their new tattoos could breathe. It was without a doubt one of the best decisions Andrew had ever made. It was interesting to see the differences in their scars; Neil’s were over sensitive while Andrew’s didn’t have much feeling left in his. Neil’s were newer though so that could be why he was in pain, but Andrew heard the way Neil moaned when Andrew licked the scars on his chest.

No one was ever going to find out about their tattoos, mainly because they were on their wrists and would soon be covered by their armbands all that time. Andrew would be lying to himself if he said that was the only reason. The other reason was that he didn’t want to let anyone know how much Neil meant to him. He wasn’t scared of Neil leaving, but he was also increasingly and infuriatingly aware that if he lost Neil he wouldn’t recover. He didn’t let people in, only Neil.

That’s why his tattoo was a keyhole that would connect to Neil’s key when they held hands.

* * *

 

Andrew might admonish Neil for staring, but it was Andrew who couldn’t stop looking at his idiot. It had become a problem. Neil pretended not to notice, which was uncharacteristic of the asshole. He usually run his pouty mouth any chance he got, that he let Andrew’s obvious obsession with his eyes, hands, and legs slide was a god damn miracle. He tried so fucking hard to stop staring at Neil and it was killing him that couldn’t stop himself.

Looking at Neil when the sunlight dilated Neil’s pupils and illuminated the ice within them made Andrew’s stomach flip.

Looking at Neil when he subconsciously bit his bottom lip while doing homework or trying hold back a moan made Andrew’s dick instantly start to harden.

Looking at Neil when he clenched his hands into fists to stop from lashing out and comparing those hard lines to the hands that Andrew gladly let touch him made him yearn to feel them in his hair and to kiss every scrape, scar, and bruise on them.

Looking at Neil when he ran was a god damn experience. The way his muscled thighs bunched and released with every powerful stride, the way his chest expanded and collapsed with his labored breath, the way his loose shirts always trailed behind him as if he was moving too fast for his own clothing to keep up all contributed  to the warm feeling that made his chest swell.

He was being so gay. Jesus Christ he needed get away from this idiot. He needed a fucking cigarette.

* * *

 

Neil knew when Andrew was staring. Neil was always aware of everything Andrew did. Neil was staring at Andrew when Andrew wasn’t staring at Neil. And Andrew had been staring at Neil more and more since they got their tattoos, Neil’s was a key on his wrist that would find its home against Andrew’s keyhole the same way Neil had found his home with Andrew. Rationally he knew how obnoxious that made them and how obsessive it looked, he still didn’t care though.

Neil would shoulder every awful thing the world could throw at him as long as he had Andrew.

Everything he’d endured was worth all the good he had in his life now. And staring at his not-boyfriend was his favorite thing to do besides playing Exy.

Watching Andrew’s eyes shift from brown cradled by green to blinding gold always stole Neil’s breath.

Watching Andrew’s full mouth part to breathe heavily after a game or while Neil was moaning beneath him lit his entire body on fire.

Watching Andrew bench press more than his body weight was amazing. Andrew held so much power inside himself and it always amazed Neil to watch the destruction he could bring but also the peace he could create inside of Neil with those same hands.

Watching Andrew eat ice cream while reading was one of Neil’s happiest moments. It was one of the rare times Andrew was careful and slow about consuming the melting sticky mess. His eyes flicked to his bowl as he scooped some onto his spoon and flicked back to the book as he slowly put it past his waiting lips. Neil was freaking mesmerized.

He could practically hear Andrew telling him to stop being sappy and to shut it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this fic definitely got away from me. *shrugs*  
> I had so much fun writing this!  
> I've got a Mutants!Au fic that I just started so I'm going to focus on that now.  
> I knew I wanted to end this with so SUPER FLUFF so here ya go!  
> I hope it wasn't disgustingly fluffy though!  
> Also I have like crazy issues with coloring and when people say Andrew's eyes are gold it drives me N U T S because his eyes are hazel. Brown/ green hazel. Nora straight up said Hazel in an ask on tumblr. My proof that Hazel eyes turn gold in the light(which is where the gold thing came from, the sun was shining on ANdrew.) is that I ave Hazel eyes and so does my whole familly. and if you don't think that's possible google hazel eyes in the sunlight.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or the locations, that's all Nora's. I just love these shitheads so much!  
> I try very hard to respond to all comments and if you ever think something is waaayyy too OOC feel free to comment and ask what's going on.


End file.
